Meow - A Lokitty Fic
by xMoonDragoness
Summary: You're walking home from a late class when you stumble across a black cat that apparently needs your help. But, does this cat have some kind of... hidden agenda? One-shot.


You sigh as you pack up your laptop and collection of notebooks and things before walking out of class. It was your senior year in college, and your stress levels where through the roof with finals and graduation stuff. As you leave the building and walk home, you rub your eyes and yawn occasionally. These evening classes where kicking your butt. Not to mention you were slightly annoyed at the light rain, considering you forgot your umbrella. However, you took the time to appreciate the darkening sky and let the warm crisp air of early spring feel your senses. You unconsciously decide to unwind on your walk home and suppress any stressful thoughts that could potentially take over your mind.

_Mew._

_Was that a cat?_ You think, glancing over your shoulder. The night was silent besides the pattering of rain and rolling thunder in the distance, and you swear you heard a cat meow. But as you turn to investigate, there is nothing in sight but the sidewalk, pavement, a streetlight and few shrubs and trees lining the walkway. You shrug and carry on, yielding to the single car passing down the road. As you cross the road, you see a small, dark creature gracefully prance ahead of you. So it was a cat you had heard. You shiver at the thought of having bad luck now, but you quickly shrug it off for that's nothing but a silly superstition. Or is it?

You look oddly at the cat as it sits and stares at you on the side of the road you are heading, as if it's waiting for you. Once you get across the road, you kneel down to pet the cat. It narrows its eyes at you and mischievously flicks its tail back and forth. "Hey, kitty." you said in a high-pitched voice, patting its head lightly and looking into its narrowed green eyes. Despite his mannerisms, he purred lightly as you pet him and didn't try to claw you. "You're a pretty kitty." you smiled. You loved animals, especially cats, and he didn't have a collar. Maybe you should take him home for the night. As you debating this thought in your mind, a streak of lightning flashes threateningly across the sky, and within the blink of an eye the cat hissed and ran off quickly. He disappeared from your view in a split second. You sigh, and cross your fingers that he'll make it okay.

Eventually you make it to your apartment and feel rejuvenated once you put on your pajamas and eat a quick salad before slipping into bed. As you lay in bed, you hear another meow. _It's just in my head,_ you decide. After a while, you hear it again, but this time with a light tapping on your window. This kind of freaks you out, but despite this you grab your flashlight and point it towards the window. It's just the cat. It must have followed you home. You slip open the window and let the cat jump in. "I bet you're hungry." you say sleepily, rubbing at your eyes. You were _almost_ asleep. Oh well, apparently this poor little cat needed someone to take care of him. "Well, I don't have cat food." Your hair was a mess and all you had on was plain white tank top and shorts as you flicked on the kitchen light. The cat made his way up to the top of a counter, but you didn't mind. He watched you as you sleepily searched the kitchen for something for him to eat. After a few moments, you return to the counter and slip him a small bowl of water and a paper plate with a couple of slices of SPAM on it. The cat thankfully took a sip of water but looked at the meat in displeasure. "Oh c'mon, cat." you said exasperatingly. "It's all I got." You took a bite of it in front of him to prove to him that it was good to eat. "See? Yum!" After a moment he began nibbling on it. "I told you." You said as you ran your hand along his spine and over his tail. As you pet him you remembered that you were completely unprepared to bring any kind of animal into your home. Well, he seemed tame enough so surely he won't do much harm. You let him finish and he leaped off the counter. You walked back to bed and was surprised that he followed you, but instead of hopping into bed with you he made himself comfortable on the chair in front of your vanity. Knowing that the helpless creature was safe tonight made you feel better and get to sleep faster.

A day passed. Another day of studying and strenuous evening classes. After class, you ran to the grocery store to pick up a few things, including a little cat bed, a collar, and some cat food. You didn't want to jump the gun, but you were excited at the potential of having a possible pet. Or at least, until you found its original owner. It was pretty tame, after all. You finally made it back to your apartment, it was nearing 10 o'clock now and still storming out. You peeked in your bedroom to find the cat was curled up on your pillow. You chuckled. "I wonder if I should name you. I got you some stuff today." You said, taking out the cat bed and the collar. The cat of course had no response, but his expression somehow didn't seem blank. It seemed amused. You shrugged, went to the kitchen and put the cat food onto another paper plate and placed it on the floor beside a fresh bowl of water. Next you decided to take a quick shower before getting ready for bed. As you finished up, you walked into the bedroom to get to your closet. All you had was a small white towel wrapped around you.

"Me-_owwww._"

You jumped. That did not even sound like a cat. It sounded human, dark and deep. You quickly spun around, gripping the towel in your fists - and what you saw next shocked you. The cat was gone - but replaced by a… a _person?_ You gasped. He looked familiar, but you couldn't remember why. Pale skin, black hair that was messily slicked back, piercing green eyes, and a black suit adorned with intricate gold and green patterns. "W-who are y-you?" you stutter, running to hide behind your bathroom door, but you kept your head peaking out.  
"I have a feeling you know me." he chuckled. The voice, the suit, the slick and handsome features… _could it be? _No…. surely not?

"_Loki?"_ You mutter in astonishment.  
"Yes, that's my name." He paused to laugh again, stretching in an almost cat-like way on the bed, making himself comfortable. You kept staring in surprise and awe, your body still hidden behind the door. He continued, smiling, "So. What's for dinner?"


End file.
